


Suck it up and fight me (or, Clarke fights a lion)

by moomacow



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: :D, F/F, Greek Mythology AU, One Shot, also this is an AU, and gay arguing, but clarke's pissed, but not too badly, imagine they go to camp half blood and theyre on a quest, lexa's hurt, she's fine, there's fluff, to SLAY the nemean lion, whatup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomacow/pseuds/moomacow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clexa quest to hunt the Nemean Lion, with some fluff mixed in for good measure. Wells is really only there to make sure they don't make out forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck it up and fight me (or, Clarke fights a lion)

________________ CLARKE

Fuck.

She is so fucked.

Lexa is knocked out on the cavern floor. Standing directly above her is the Nemean lion, saliva dripping from its jaws like a slimy waterfall. Her entire prone form fits easily in the space between its clawed paws. Her hair is caked in blood. Well- some of it. Clarke seethes with anger and panic in equal measure. She knows that Heracles either strangled the beast or shot arrows into its pink maw- the one that Clarke now knew stank of rotten meat. She doesn't have his immense strength, but she was gifted a little something extra from Zeus when she was born- lightning.

First, she needs to lure it away from Lexa. Her bolts still refuse to lock onto targets, and tend to zap all objects within reach. Lexa’s been hurt enough already.

“YO, FUGLY!” She yells. “Come join me outside you sack of shit!”

It snarls and crouches, black eyes flicking from Lexa to Clarke, weighing its options. She takes out Wells' slingshot and sends a pebble careening straight into one of its eyeballs. Its ensuing roar shakes the entire cave, and for a second she worries that Lexa will be impaled by a stray stalactite, but the monster and its impenetrable fur still stand above her. Clarke turns her attention back to the creature. She waves her arms. She flips it off. Childish, she knows. But she's in no mood to enjoy it. “Come on you fat bastard! Show me what you’ve got!”

One second it’s hovering over Lexa, and the next it lunges at Clarke, soaring through the air in a blur of movement. Clarke dives forward at the same time, rolling to a stand between Lexa and the beast. “Oh, you’re paying now.”

Lightning shoots from her left arm and down its throat, but the blasts also direct themselves to the heights of the cave, collapsing the entrance. It snarls in frustration, trapped under tons of granite. It struggles against the stone, shifting it mere inches. It tries to crawl forward, and the screeching of its nails scrabbling for purchase is the stuff of nightmares. Nails on chalkboard sound nice in comparison. Clarke winces and scowls, but she resolutely picks up Lexa’s longsword and walks up to the monster. She thrusts it through its mouth at an upward angle, with all her strength, and the beast dissolves with a yowl until nothing but its pelt remains.

The rocks shift to accommodate its departure, allowing a sliver of sunlight to grace Clarke’s form and envelop her in a halo. It’s a picturesque moment.

“Sup, dad? Please tell Wells where we are. And tell him to bring the med kit.”

She turns and crouches down next to Lexa. She lays a hand on her arm and strokes it to wake her up. “Hey, Lexa. You’ve gotta wake up now, okay? The monster’s gone. You helped me do it. Now wake up and let me properly thank you.”

Lexa groans softly. 

“Come on, now open your eyes.”

Lexa’s eyes squeeze shut even tighter, until they relax and she blinks owlishly. Contrary to all logic, the light had followed Clarke, and she remains illuminated by a halo. Lexa thinks she’s seeing God, or the closest thing to one she’ll ever have the pleasure of regarding with her own eyes. She smiles and tries to sit up, but the immediate pounding headache forces her to lie back down. Clarke’s hands flutter, unsure what to do next.

“Just stay down, help will be here soon.”

Lexa almost nods, but she remembers her head injury and replies, “Okay.”

Then she raises an eyebrow quizzically. “I seem to recall you owing me a proper thank you, Clarke.”  
Clarke bites her lip to stifle her smile, and replies with mock seriousness, “For what? For getting knocked out during the first half of the battle?”

Lexa pouts, and Clarke rolls her eyes. This girl. This girl will be the death of her. But she gives as much as she gets. Clarke lowers herself down to her knees and places a light peck on her girlfriend’s lips. “There. Happy?”

Lexa’s pout becomes an even more displeased frown. “That was nothing!”

Clarke settles down onto her romp and extends her legs next to Lexa’s head, careful to avoid the smatter of blood on the ground. She examines the ceiling, making Lexa wait for her response. “Remember that that you once wished for now that it has come true.”

“Clarke. Possible concussion here, please say that in English.”

“If you’re being rude to ME, something’s definitely wrong with you.” Clarke watches Lexa huff and smiles. “I meant that you should be grateful for the things you have now that you didn’t before. You used to thirst over me-”

“I did not THIRST for you Clarke, I was simply attracted to you, body and spirit.”

Clarke smirks. “You were DEFINITELY thirsting Lexa, everyone who saw you talk to me for five minutes knew it, hell, even Wells could see it, and you know how oblivious he usually is about this stuff.”

Lexa mutters, “Less argue, more kisses.”

Clarke cups her hand around her ear. “Excuse me? What was that?”

Lexa rolls her eyes in a perfect 180. “Clarrrrrke,” she whines. She shuts her eyes and tries to think back to all the kisses they’ve shared in the past. If she can’t have them now, she’ll take what she wants from her memories. Her lips alert her to a sneak-attack kiss, but when her eyes fly open, Clarke is feet away, nonchalantly examining her nails.

Lexa’s jaw clenches and she closes her eyes again. “Take the bait, Clarke,” she thinks.

She does, and Lexa is ready. She locks her hands around Clarke’s neck and deepens the kiss. Clarke releases a happy little sigh, and Lexa smirks a bit in satisfaction as she sucks on Clarke’s full bottom lip.

A cough jerks them both out of their reverie, and Lexa opens her eyes to see a string of saliva connecting her to Clarke. She chuckles and wipes it off Clarke’s mouth, then brings her in for a short sweet kiss. Clarke smiles back, then turns to Wells. “What took you so long?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you liked it, if you didn't, if you'd like to see more, send me prompts, all the good stuff. I've got a month to get this all out of my system!


End file.
